Brenda's Choice
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda leaves Beverly Hills after opting to graduate early without saying goodbye to anyone other than her parents. She left with a secret that only three people knew. Will the ones who hurt her right the wrong that they did to her? Will Brenda ever talk to them again? Will they find her? Will Dylan realize before it is too late just what it is that he has lost? Will love win?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone... Besides this story is also dedicated to FantasyLover74 who also almost had the same idea but became stuck on where she wanted the story to go and messaged me for help. She decided instead to give me the gift of writing this story since apparently I was the reason that she was in trouble with the story to begin with... LOL... So here is the first chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda took one last look around the bedroom that had been hers for the last couple of years and swiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. Her room looked completely bare now since everything was packed up and shipped to where she was going to. She smoothed a hand over her still flat stomach and let out a sigh. The only ones who knew of her pregnancy was her mother, John Martin, and Felice Martin. She knew that they would keep it a secret for her and wouldn't give into anyone's demands for information on her or her whereabouts. She had been planning this move for the last month and finally it was upon her.

She had taken all the tests and knew that she passed them with high marks so she was finished with High School finally even though there were still several months left of the school year. She was thankful that her mom and dad understood where she was coming from and that she needed to get away from the place that has brought nothing but hurt to her for the couple of months. She needed to get away from those that betrayed her including her own twin brother. She shook her head to clear it and looked around her soon to be old bedroom once more to make sure that she had everything that she wanted to pack to bring with her.

She nodded in satisfaction that everything she wanted to take was already shipped or was packed in the suitcase that she was taking with her. She smirked slightly when she saw the boxes lined up on one wall. Those boxes had things that were given to her for her birthday or Christmas from the people she use to think of as friends along with a note to each one of them. She looked at her cell phone and when she saw the time she knew that it was time to leave. She was just thankful that her brother had a full shift at the Peach Pit that morning or she wouldn't be able to leave without him opening up his mouth. She walked out of her bedroom for the last time and down the stairs to where her mother and father were standing waiting for her. "Thank you for being so understanding about this and letting me do this. I know that I will miss you both but I will see you at Christmas when you fly out to me. I love you both very much. I will call and e-mail you both several times a week. I would appreciate it if you don't tell Brandon or any of the others where I have went. There are letters for them upstairs in boxes that go to them. I will also send them a time delayed text telling at least some of them goodbye. I will let you know that I made it alright."

Jim pulled Brenda into his arms and kissed her head. "I love you too, Brenda. Stay safe, have fun, and do good in school."

Brenda smiled slightly and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I will, dad. Make sure that you and mom stay safe and have fun."

Cindy chuckled and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. "We will, Brenda. I wish that you would let one of us take you to the airport but we understand why you don't want us to. I love you and I am proud of you, Brenda. Have a safe flight and let us know when you land that you made it alright. Your father and I have made sure that you can make international calls and texts on your new phone. Tomorrow your old phone will be deactivated."

Brenda nodded and hugged her parents one more time before she picked up her suitcase and headed out to the taxi that just pulled up at the curb. She handed the driver her suitcase and looked back once more at the house she had come to love but had to leave because it was killing her to be in the same place as all the memories she needed to forget. She swiped at the tears and climbed into the backseat and closed the door. As the taxi pulled away she leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to block everything out.

Twenty minutes later she was at the airport and checking in. An hour after going through security and checking her luggage she was sitting on the airplane that would be taking her to her new life. She pulled out her cell phone and typed up a delayed text message to Donna, David, Andrea, Steve, and Brandon that said "Thank you for nothing and I hope you all enjoy your lives without me in them. I wish I could say that it's been a pleasure knowing you but I don't want to lie. After all why would I want to be friends with people who betray and backstab me? Have a good life." Once she sent the time to send the text she shut her cell phone off and put it in her pocket. She didn't care to see if they had anything to say about what she told them or not. As far as she was concerned she was done with people who proved to be nothing but fake friends. She let out her first sigh of relief as the plane taxied off of the fairway and up into the air. She couldn't wait to get to where she was going and start doing what she wanted. She no longer had to pretend to smile or be happy. She could finally be the person she had been made into.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon was just finishing up his shift when he heard his cell phone go off. He frowned because nobody normally texted him when they knew he was working. He pulled out his cell phone and noticed out of the corner of his eye that David, Donna, Andrea, and Steve all pulled their cell phones out too. His eyes widened in shock when he read the text message from his sister. _**"Thank you for nothing and I hope you all enjoy your lives without me in them. I wish I could say that it's been a pleasure knowing you but I don't want to lie. After all why would I want to be friends with people who betray and backstab me? Have a good life."**_

He looked over at his friends and saw the shock on their faces and knew right away that they had just received the same text that he had. He quickly told Nat that he had to leave and ran over to the table that the others were sitting at. "Donna, did you just get a text from Brenda?"

Donna nodded and looked up at Brandon with tear filled eyes. "Yes, Brandon, I did. We need to get to your house."

Brandon nodded but before he could reply Dylan asked "What are you two talking about?"

Brandon looked at Dylan for the first time with a glare even as he shoved his cell phone in Dylan's face with the text message visable for him to read. He knew the second that Dylan read it all because he paled. "Yes, now if you excuse us we need to go."

Dylan shook his head and stood up. "Kelly and I will come with you."

Brandon shook his head and said "I don't think that is a good idea, Dylan. Right now you will be the last person my parents or Brenda will want to see if she is still at the house."

Kelly shook her head. "Brandon, regardless of what Brenda thinks I still see her as a friend. I want to come along with you guys."

David surprisingly scoffed and then he said "Kelly, I think that you have done enough damage. Not everything is about you. This is about Brenda and not about what you want or need. Grow the hell up because right now you disgust me with the way you act. Brandon, we should get going if you want to get to the house before Brenda leaves."

Brandon nodded and raced out of the Peach Pit and to his car. He hoppped in his car and pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home. He knew that he broke several speeding laws but he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was getting to the house and stopping his sister from leaving. He squealed to a stop in the driveway and jumped out of his car. He didn't even bother stopping to shut his car door. He just ran to the front door and threw it open and started shouting "Brenda! Brenda!"

He turned though when he heard his dad's voice behind him as he said "She's gone, Brandon."

Brandon dropped down to his knees and let out a scream of hurt, pain, and anger. How could he not tell that what he was doing was killing his twin inside to the point the she had to leave? He saw Donna, Steve, David, and Andrea run into the house and looked at them with tears in his eyes and falling down his face as he whispered "She's gone. We were too late! She's gone. My twin is gone!"

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is the first chapter! Hope that you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows... I am happy that you all like this story idea! Now onto the next chapter! This chapter does jumps ahead a month from the first chapter... Also I will warn you I did not do a chapter with all the boxes being given to the people they were left to along with the letters but throughout the story there will be flashbacks from certain people on what their letter said and how they reacted when they got the box belonging to them! I just thought it wouldn't move the story along like I want it to if I had included a separate chapter for just that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon groaned when he saw Kelly staring at him once again. He had noticed in the month that Brenda had been gone that Kelly had been staring more and more at him and he was frankly getting sick of it. If he was being honest he was getting sick of Kelly period. Every time he turned around she was right there and he had been nice about it but now it was fast approaching that he was going to tell her exactly what he thought and felt about her. He was already sick with the fact that he had turned away from his sister who was his other half. He couldn't believe that he hadn't sided with her on what went down.

He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. His only hope was that one day she would finally reply to one of the many e-mails that he has sent her since she left a month ago. He hated the idea that she was out there alone. If only he hadn't showed indifference to what she was going through. If only he would have turned his back on the two people who had hurt his sister. He knew that he wasn't the only one second guessing what they had done since the whole mess went down. He knew that Donna, David, Steve, and Andrea were also regretting not understanding where Brenda was coming from. He knew that him and his four friends were all kicking themselves in the ass for not seeing just how much Brenda was hurting.

When he heard Kelly clear her throat he narrowed his eyes at her and barked out "What?"

Kelly's eyes widened in shock because Brandon had never talked to her like that before. She smiled at him and asked "Do you want to hang out tonight, Brandon? Dylan is busy so I thought maybe we could hang out and talk to each other. We haven't talked much this past month."

Brandon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, thank you, Kelly. I would rather hang out with a monkey or even a skunk than hang out with you. I really would have thought that you would have figured that out seeing as I have been avoiding you and Dylan as much as I could the last thirty days. In fact if I'm not mistaken Donna, David, Steve, and Andrea have also been avoiding you the last thirty days. Are you truly that stupid, Kelly? None of us want anything to do with you or Dylan right now so why don't you get a clue and go and talk to someone who cares?"

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock at Brandon's words but before she could get a word in David who had just came in as Brandon was talking said "Kelly, why don't you go home? After all none of us want anything to do with you right now. You act as if everything is about you when you damn well know it is not. I may have to live with you but it doesn't mean that I have to like you. In fact right now I despise you so much that I asked my dad if I could stay at the Walsh's for the foreseeable future. You really need to grow the hell before you lose everything and everyone."

Kelly turned her head and glared at David. "Stay out of this, David. It has nothing to do with you."

David scoffed and shook his head. "It has everything to do with me, Kelly. You really need to learn that not everyone will fall for your lies. You really need to grow up before you lose all of your friends completely. Because of your selfish ways we all lost someone we care about. Because of your selfish ways you managed to drive the one person away from Beverly Hills that has always been there for you. Did you forget that it was Brenda who helped you when you needed it the most? Did you forget that it was Brenda who always told everyone that you weren't the kind of girl you truly are? Did you forget that it was Brenda who opened her heart and home to you when you needed a place to stay for a couple of days because you and Jackie were fighting? Well good job, Kelly. You destroyed one of the best and truest friendships that you had and could have had. I do hope that you are proud of yourself and that it was worth it. Don't think for one second that most of us can't see through what you have done. It may have taken us a while but we finally see what you did and are on to you. You had best watch how you act or Dylan just may end up seeing through you also. After all he hasn't slept with you since way before Brenda left to wherever she went has he? You really should keep your voice down when you are ranting to yourself in your bedroom at the hose. Anyways, Brandon, I stopped by to see if you wanted to meet up with Donna, Steve, Andrea, and me after your shift."

Brandon ignored Kelly and nodded at David. "That sounds like a plan, David. Then when we are finished doing whatever we end up doing we can head to my house since you will be staying with me."

David nodded but before he could respond Kelly finally got her words together and hissed "You two have no right to treat me like this! So what if Brenda has left town? It isn't like any of us liked her anyways. I can only say good riddance to bad rubbish. She had what should have been mine so I took it from her! Hell, Dylan doesn't even know that he didn't sleep with me while Brenda was in Paris with Donna. He doesn't know that every single time he thinks we have slept together that I have drugged him to make it seem that way. He should be happy to be with me but all he does is talk about Brenda! He is mine and I will NOT let him go! Brenda isn't even here now and you all still talk about her and want her back. Now let's all hang out together. We are all friends after all."

Brandon's eyes were hard when he looked at Kelly. "If you think that I will ever hang out with you again, Kelly, then you are delusional. As for what you have done to Dylan we will make sure that he knows it. I use to think that you were a good person, Kelly, but now I see that you don't care about anything or anyone other than yourself. You will reap what you have sowed I hope that you know that. You deserve everything that you get and then some. Brenda was the best friend that you had and you destroyed that just because you wanted something that you couldn't have so you made sure that she couldn't have what she did any longer. You are a despicable person and I hate that I ever let myself be friends with someone like you. You do realize that if the police find out that you drugged Dylan that you could be facing jail time. Maybe you need to in order to see that what you have done is wrong. I may have wronged my sister but at least I didn't do it intentionally unlike you."

Kelly paled as she realized that she let slip what she never wanted to be known. She looked at David and Brandon with wide eyes. "You can't tell Dylan! If you do he will leave me!"

David shook his head as he had laughed. "It would serve you right if he left you. Now get out of our sight, Kelly!" He ignored Kelly and turned back towards Brandon. "When you finish up we'll meet the others and send more e-mails to Brenda. Eventually she will respond to them."

Brandon sighed. "I honestly don't know if she will or not, David. It's been a month since she left and not one word has been heard from her to any of us. I understand that she is hurt and pissed but I just wish that she would send one of us a message to let us know that she is alright. Since she has left I have been feeling sensations that aren't mine and I don't know what to do about it."

David sighed. "We'll come up with a plan, Brandon. Why don't you go clock out so that we can get out of here."

Brandon nodded and did just that. He ignored Kelly as he followed David out of the Peach Pit and around to the back where his car was parked. He could only hope and pray that Brenda was alright.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda sighed as she finally walked in the front door of her home. She couldn't believe how exhausting it was going to school, working, and then studying. She knew that she had been told that she didn't have to work but she wanted to. She didn't want to have to rely on John, Felice, her mom, and/or her dad. She wanted to be able to make it on her own. It had been four weeks since she landed in Paris, France and started school at Conseratorie de Paris. She was lucky to get in and she loved it but the classes were hard especially since she was pregnant.

She sighed again and shook her head to clear it. What she needed right now was to eat something and then some sleep. For the last five days she had done nothing but work and study but finally she had tomorrow completely to herself and she couldn't wait. She gently ran one of her hands over her baby bump and couldn't help but smile. She was starting to show and she actually loved it. She loved knowing that she was carrying something so precious inside of her. She loved knowing that even though she didn't have Dylan any longer she would still have a part of him with her at all times.

If anybody were to look at her right now they would see a bone deep sadness in her eyes. She had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. She was tired of crying over someone that obviously didn't want or love her like she did him. She was tired of wishing that he was by her side helping her through everything. She only had herself to rely on and that is the way it would always be. There was no way she was ever going to trust another boy or man like she had Dylan. She wasn't going to ever give her heart to another man just so that it could be ripped out of her chest.

She quickly fixed herself a meal and ate it and then went straight to bed. The last thought on her mind was that tomorrow she would finally check her e-mail that she hadn't checked once since she left Beverly Hills.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is chapter 2! I hope that you all liked it! I am sorry that it took so long to update but I have a bad back and hip currently so I can't sit up for long periods of a time at once so I have to type up a little at a time! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews! You all rock! This chapter jumps in time two months from chapter 2 so Brenda is about five months pregnant! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda sighed in relief as she dropped down onto the couch in her living room. Her feet were killing her and so was her back. She had just gotten back from New York City, New York. Luckily she had been on break from her schooling and would continue to be on a break from her schooling until she gave birth. She ran a hand lovingly over her baby bump and couldn't help but smile when she felt one of her babies kick. Christmas had come and gone and she saw her parents in NYC instead of Paris since she was there for a magazine interview as well as a photo shoot. She had never seen herself as a model but a woman she befriended was a photographer and begged to be allowed to take some pictures of her and she couldn't tell her no. She had to admit that she liked it more than she thought she would.

Her next photoshoot was scheduled one week from now and it would take place in Italy. She loved that she was seeing places that she never thought she would see. Acting was still her first passion but she did love modeling as well. Besides the great money that she made for modeling she also got designer clothes and other things just for modeling certain clothing lines. She couldn't help but wonder what everyone's response would be once they found out what she was doing for a living. She was grateful for the fact that everyone she came into contact with while on the job didn't know where she lived at full time besides the main bosses and she knew they would never tell a soul.

After ten minutes of sitting down she stood up and made her way to the kitchen just as her cell phone rang. She grinned when she saw that it was her mom calling her. "Hey, Mom! What's up?"

 _Cindy laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw your interview in the magazine today along with several pictures, Brenda. You look absolutely radiant in all the pictures, honey. Your dad and I are planning on coming out to see you in a months time if you will be home."_

Brenda laughed. "John told me that I will have to start curtailing my travel in six to eight weeks. Why don't we meet in Florida in two weeks when I'm there for a photo shoot? This way it is cheaper for you and dad. Besides I would rather have you two meet me there so that you can come out here in three months and stay with me until I give birth. By the way I am sure that one of your grandbabies are going to be a soccer or football player. They have done nothing but kick most of today."

 _Cindy shook her head and said "You and Brandon did the same thing, honey. I'm going to get off of here before your brother gets home from work. He's just now starting to talk to Dylan again after all this time. I know that you don't ask but I feel like I should let you know that Dylan ended things with Kelly about two months ago. I guess he found out some things and once he found them out he dumped her in public. He is hurting, Brenda, and I know that he misses you."_

Brenda sighed. "I miss him too, mom, but I'm finally learning that I can live without him. Don't get me wrong I love Dylan and I always will but right now I need this time. I need to be away from him no matter how much I love him. I want nothing more than to be with him but I need to make sure I can stand on my own two feet. I need to make sure that my whole life doesn't revolve around him. I can't take the chance of getting hurt again especially right now. Maybe in the future we can try again. I'm honestly happy, mom, and I didn't think I would ever get that way again after the way everything happened between Dylan and I."

 _Cindy sighed. "I understand, honey, but I just wanted you to know. I'll talk to you in a couple of days. I love you."_

Brenda smiled. "I love you too, mom. I'm going to fix me something to eat and then go to bed. I am just plain exhausted." She ended the call and then quickly fixed herself something to eat and then headed to bed. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but wonder if any of the other's have seen the magazine, a commercial, or even the billboard signs up for a certain store that sold everything from children's clothing to maternity clothing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Donna and Andrea walked into the Peach Pit with a look on their face that showcased their shock to everyone who saw them. They walked over to where Brandon was sitting with Steve, David, and Dylan and sat down. The didn't respond when the three guys greeted them because they still couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Brandon looked at Andrea and Donna with concern. "Hey, Andrea and Donna, are you two okay?"

Andrea finally managed to overcome most of the shock she was in so that she could respond but before she could answer Brandon a shriek was heard followed by Steve who yelled "Holy shit! Brenda is on T.V.!"

Brandon's head snapped up and his eyes widened even as his mouth dropped open. He watched the commercial with wide eyes and once it was over he looked at David, Dylan, and Steve who all had shocked looks on their faces as well. "Oh my God!"

Andrea nodded her head. "That is what we said when we saw her on a sign as soon as we walked into one of our clothing stores that we frequent. It seems that she has been modeling for a couple of months ago. Donna and I talked to the store owner and she could only tell us that from what she has learned that nobody knows for sure where Brenda is living. Apparently every photoshoot that she does is in a different location."

Brandon groaned and ran a hand down his face. "At least now I know where the pain I sometimes get comes from."

Dylan who was still staring at the t.v like he could will Brenda to show back up on it whispered "She's pregnant. She's pregnant and she's alone. God, someone shoot me! I should be killed for what I did to her."

Brandon looked at Dylan and shook his head. "You had no control over what you did or didn't do to Brenda, Dylan. Kelly drugged you and made you think that you did things that you didn't. What matters right now is that my sister is pregnant and carrying your babies. We will worry about what went down later. Right now we need to find Brenda, Dylan."

Dylan took in a deep breath and let it out but before he could talk Kelly came over to them and shrieked "Did you see the interview that Brenda gave? She is pregnant! I always knew that she was a whore! And here you guys stopped talking to me because of what I did but what about what Brenda did? How come she gets everything? It isn't fair!"

Dylan looked at Kelly with cold eyes as he loudly said "Are you fucking stupid, Kelly? The baby that Brenda is carrying is mine! Unlike you she would never go from one guy straight to another. If anyone is a whore it's you. After all you are pregnant and I know for a fact that it isn't mine. You admitted that you could never get me to sleep with you even after you drugged me. So whose baby are you pregnant with, Kelly? Did you drug some other poor boy in order to make him sleep with you? If you even try to tell people that the spawn you are carrying is mine I will press charges for every single time that you drugged me. As for why Brenda gets everything it is because she works for it unlike you. She doesn't lie, cheat, or steal to get what she wants. She doesn't expect everything to be handed to her on a silver platter. Now go away while we adults have a conversation that is not fit for a person like your's ears."

Kelly went red and then paled when she saw that several people were looking at her in shock and disgust. "I can't believe you just blurted that out, Dylan!"

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he saw Kelly turn around and run out of the Peach Pit. Once he was sure that she was gone he looked at the others. "How are we going to find Brenda?"

Brandon sighed. "I will try talking to my parents again. If that doesn't work I will resort to snooping while they are out of the house. We will find her, Dylan."

Dylan nodded. "I just hope that it is before she gives birth, Brandon."

Brandon smiled sadly and then settled into talk with the others about what they could do to find Brenda. He and the others forgot about the magazine that Kelly had brandished at them but in a month's time they would have their first lead due to something that Brenda let slip in another interview in a Pregnancy magazine.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is chapter 3! Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter takes place exactly 4 weeks after chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda couldn't help but grin as she read the interview that she had done two weeks ago. She had deliberately let things slip so that Brandon and Dylan could possibly find her. She knew from her mom and dad that they were both looking for her and freaking out. She knew that it was time to stop hiding but she didn't want to make it too easy on those that hurt her either. She knew now that she could and would survive if her and Dylan got back together and broke up again. She knew that she could survive without him even if it hurt so bad that some days she just didn't want to get out of bed but she wanted and needed him by her side now.

While she may not have responded to any of the e-mails sent from her brother, Dylan, Andrea, Donna, or David she had read them. She now knew that Kelly had drugged Dylan repeated to make him think that they slept together when they didn't. She couldn't believe the lengths that Kelly had went to just to make sure that she and Dylan broke up. It hurt a lot to think that she ever believed in Kelly when she could now see that Kelly was exactly how people painted her to be.

She ran a hand gently over her stomach as she murmured "Your daddy, uncle Brandon, uncles David and Steve, and aunts Donna and Andrea will probably be here in the coming weeks, babies. We'll finally be whole once more I hope."

She then let out a sigh as her eyes slid closed and she fell asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Donna ran into the Peach Pit and over to where Brandon, David, Dylan, Steve, and Andrea were all sitting. She sat down and quickly opened up the magazine _Pregnant & Loving It_ before she placed it down on the table with a slight smile. "Read the interview that Brenda gave out loud, Brandon."

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows but nodded as he pulled the magazine towards him. He cleared his throat and then began to read the in depth interview that Brenda gave.

 **A Very Special Talk with Model Brenda Walsh who glows with her pregnancy!**

 **By: Naomi Black**

 _Hello my dear faithful readers and any new ones that I have. I know that you all are wanting to know just how my interview with the one and only Brenda Walsh went and I shall tell you now. The following Q &A is the exact words of both Brenda and I._

 _NB: Brenda, first off I have to thank you for taking the time to do this interview. I know that you must be busy finishing up photo shoots before you start maternity leave. How are you doing? I know that two weeks ago you were in the hospital from what I understand._

 _BW: *chuckles and shrugs* You are more than welcome for me doing this interview. As for how I'm doing honestly I'm doing great, Naomi. Yes, I was in the hospital for an overnight stay two weeks ago but that is because the doctor was being overly cautious after my close class with a scooter while I was doing a photoshoot in Miami. The person driving the scooter wasn't paying much attention and I had to jump out of the way. Unfortunately when I jumped out of the way I didn't see that someone was behind me and I fell after trying to move out of the person's way._

 _NB: *nods* I can understand the doctor being cautious. Can you tell my readers and I if you are having a boy or girl?_

 _BW: *grins* I am having two boys and one girl, Naomi. I don't know if you know this or not but I'm a twin which is why the doctor thinks that I ended up pregnant with multiples._

 _NB: *eyes widen in shock* Wow I wasn't expecting that. How has your pregnancy been so far?_

 _BW: I have had morning sickness morning, day, and night unfortunately. All three babies are developing as they should and I'm right where I should and want to be. Although I do think that one of these babies will end up being a football or soccer player with as much as they constantly kick me. I love feeling them kick like they do because it shows me that they are doing just fine._

 _NB: *laughs and shakes head* So in every single interview that you have done you refuse to tell anyone where you live. Is there a reason for that. Also will you be returning to modeling after you give birth?_

 _BW: *sighs and runs a hand through her hair* First and foremost I don't say where I'm living because I don't want to end up getting stalked. I will say this much Paris is a great city. *smirks* I will be returning to modeling after I give birth. I never thought I would be a model but I have to say that I do enjoy it._

 _NB: I have to agree with you there. So what would you recommend to my readers about their pregnancy?_

 _BW: *smiles as her eyes light up* I would recommend that you get plenty of fresh air and exercise. If you want to have a healthy baby then you, yourself needs to be healthy. I walk a couple miles a day and feel that much better for it. If you are not use to exercising then start off slow with maybe a three minute walk. Make sure to eat plenty fruits, vegetables, protein, and even red meat to keep your iron levels up. Find something that interest you and start a hobby. Because you will need to make sure that you remain as stress free as possible. Another thing is make sure you have a good support system in place so that if you need to talk you have someone to talk too._

 _NB: Is there a special someone in your life?_

 _BW: Now that would be telling. However since you asked so nicely I will tell you that I don't have a boyfriend currently and that I'm not looking for one. I gave my heart away several years ago and to this day I'm still completely and irrevocably in love with the boy I gave it too. We broke up because of a misunderstanding but I now know that what I thought was the truth was nothing but a big lie from a person who I once called a friend. Now that I know that I can survive without him I don't want to anymore. I love him and I know that our kids will love him to._

 _NB: *smiles sadly* I'm sorry for what happened between you and your man but I hope that you can reconcile soon. You said that you have a twin. Has he helped you through your pregnancy?"_

 _BW: *sighs again* I haven't seen Brandon (my twin) since I left Beverly Hills. I have read the e-mails that he has sent me but I haven't replied to them because I wasn't sure what to say. From what my mom has told me he has been feeling some of my pain and for that I'm sorry. I'm hoping that I'll eventually get up the nerve to either e-mail or call him and the friends I left behind. Being in a new city all alone was frightening but when I started my schooling the teachers and instructors helped me out as much as they could. In fact even now that I'm having to put off on going back to classes until after the birth several of my teachers pop in to see me to make sure I don't need anything. Celine my acting coach takes walks with me, shops with me, and sits out in front of little cafes with me as the sun sets and the lights on the tower come on._

 _NB: *snickers* If you could say anything to our teen readers what would it be?_

 _BW: *smiles sheepishly* Don't be in a hurry to have a child. Don't get me wrong I can't love these babies anymore than I already do but I wish that I was older. You have to make sure that you are ready to take that step because once you do there is no turning back. Being pregnant while I'm seventeen is the best thing and worst thing that has happened to me at the same time for the simple fact that I should have had more faith in myself and in my boyfriend. Most high school students don't end up staying with their high school sweethearts but I have no doubt that if Dylan and I were to get back together that it would be for the rest of our lives. According to my dad you only have to look at us when we're in the same room to realize that we're soulmates and that we are irrevocably in love with one another. So I think I'm one of the lucky few that will end up with their high school sweetheart when it's all said and done._

 _NB: *smirks* I just have to say, Brenda, that you are glowing with your pregnancy. You may be young but this pregnancy suits you. I hope that you will do another interview with me after you give birth to let my readers and myself know how you are doing._

 _BW: *nods* I see no problem with that. I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but I have a doctor's appointment in an hours time so I need to get going. It was nice meeting and talking to you, Naomi._

 _NB: It was nice meeting and talking to you too, Brenda. I hope that the rest of your pregnancy goes by fast for you._

 _So there you have it readers Brenda Walsh loves being pregnant. I also want to say that I hope her brother and her ex boyfriend read this for the simple fact that Brenda needs them. After all like she said Paris is a lovely city. Til next time readers._

Brandon's eyes widened in shock. "She's in Paris."

Donna nodded. "That is what I think too, Brandon. Otherwise why would she talk about how Paris is lovely. There is only one acting school in Paris so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. We have a break coming up so I think that we should go and look for her."

Brandon looked at Dylan who nodded and whispered "We need to go to Paris. I need to find Brenda."

Donna smiled. "I'll get us tickets for a flight out on Friday. Can everyone be ready to go by then?"

Everyone nodded but it was Andrea who said "We'll need something to tell our family. I don't think that we want them to know where we're going until it's too late. We could tell them that we want to go camping again as a group one last time before we graduate."

Dylan smiled at that because he remembered the last time they went camping. "That would work. Alright so we'll leave Friday. We have two days so we need to make sure that we get everything done that needs to be done before then. At least we know she's been reading her e-mails even if she hasn't responded to them. I can't wait to see her and feel our babies kick. Oh my God she is pregnant with triplets!"

Brandon laughed and shook his head. "It will be alright, Dylan. Alright I think it's time to call it a day so that we can get things rolling. We'll meet back here tomorrow at noon."

Everyone nodded and stood up. As they walked out they ignored Kelly as they passed her. None of them could bring themselves to care about her at that moment because their thoughts were filled with Brenda.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I had fun writing this chapter! LOL! Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter! This one skips about four days from the last chapter... Brenda is currently about 6 months and 1 week pregnant in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

 **Word Count: 1,851 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon sighed in relief once him and his friends finally made it out of the Paris airport. "Well we're in Paris finally. We need to think about where to start our search for Brenda so that we can start it in the morning."

Donna cleared her throat. "I can narrow our search down a lot since I overheard my mom and dad talking. Brenda is apparently living in our house here in Paris. Dad insisted on it when he heard that Brenda was moving here for a while. He tends to fly over and check on her every couple of weeks just to make sure that she is doing alright with his own two eyes."

Brandon's eyes widened in shock. "Why would he do that? Hell, why would your mom okay that since she always seemed to have a problem with Brenda, Donna?"

Donna sighed. "I think Mom has seen that Brenda is a better friend to me than Kelly is or ever has been. As for Dad, he has always had a soft spot for Brenda so, I can see why he would make Brenda stay at the house here and why he would fly out to check on her. Besides Dad wouldn't trust Brenda's health to just anybody so, he would want to check on her himself."

David nodded and smiled slightly. "John and I have had quite a few conversations in the past about Brenda when nobody else was around. He looks upon Brenda as another daughter and is happy that she comes to him when she doesn't feel like she can go to Jim. I asked him once why he always made Kelly call him Mr. Martin, yet he insisted that Brenda call him John and he told me it was because he knew that Brenda respected him and that she would never do anything to hurt Donna on purpose. He was never really sure about Kelly's motives as to where he was one hundred percent sure about Brenda's motives when it came to his precious daughter."

Donna laughed even as she blushed. "Before Brenda left Mom even had her calling her Felica instead of Mrs. Martin. I don't know what it is about Brenda, but there is just something about her that draws people in."

Dylan looked at Donna with a slight smile on his face. "Brenda cares about everyone no matter who they are or where they come from. When she looks at you she doesn't see what you come from she only sees you as a person. It was one of the things that made me fall for her so hard and so fast. She never treated me differently because of the rumors surrounding my father or me. She never treated Jack differently either and he loved her to pieces. Brenda just looks at you and sees you as a person for who you are and not what you can do for her or anyone else."

Brandon nodded with a smirk on his face. "Brenda has always been that way since we were growing up. There is a cousin of ours named Val that a lot of the family treated badly, but they stopped treating her so badly once Brenda lost her famous temper with them. My sister sees the good in everyone and hardly ever goes looking for the bad in a person and it can and has led to her being hurt. I can't help but wonder if she had listened to the rumors about Kelly if all of this could have been prevented somehow or if Kelly still would have done what she did."

Steve scowled. "In all honesty, I think that Kelly would have still done what she did. She had always had a crush on Dylan but he never gave her the time of day, but Brenda came along and as soon as Dylan's eyes landed on her he was a goner. If there are any two people made for one another it is Brenda and Dylan. Hell, the fact that Brenda got pregnant shortly after her first time of having sex also makes it look like a sign that they belong together."

Andrea nodded from where she was standing in Brandon's arms. "I have to agree with Steve on everything he just said. I think that Kelly would have found a way to break Dylan and Brenda up even if Brenda and Kelly weren't friends like they had been. Now, I think for now we should get a hotel and then go to see Brenda tomorrow. I know that none of us really want to put it off, but I'm sure that all of us is feeling jet lagged. We should be completely fresh and alert when se Brenda for the first time in a little over six months."

Brandon groaned but nodded. "I think that Andrea is right. We need to be well rested for what is to come when we finally see Brenda. I have no doubt that while she has forgiven us that there is still quite a bit of hurt and it needs to be dealt with if we are all going to move on from it. We also all need to think about what we are going to say to Brenda as a group and separately."

Dylan ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I know that you and Andrea are right, Brandon, but I really need to see her with my own two eyes just to know that she is truly alright. I can make myself wait until tomorrow morning, but any longer than that then all bets are off. I have missed so much because of the shit that went down that I can't and won't miss a second longer now that I'm finally sure of where she is at. I need to tell her that I'm sorry and make her understand that I have always wanted just her and nobody else but especially not the slut Kelly Taylor."

Brandon put a hand on Dylan's shoulder and squeezed it in support. "I understand, Dylan, and I promise you that first thing tomorrow morning we will head to the house that Donna spoke of to see if that is where she is living. I have no doubt that she is here in Paris since she specifically mentioned it. Now, let us find a hotel to stay in for the night."

Donna blushed. "Uh, mom and dad figured out where I was really going so they made reservations at a hotel for all of us which coincidentally is only four blocks away from the house Brenda is more than likely living in. The only thing Dad made me promise is that we wouldn't stress Brenda out once we found her and that we would listen to whatever she had to say to us."

Dylan's eyes flashed. "The first person to upset Brenda will get one hell of a chewing out by me because those are my babies that she is carrying and I won't have her or them stressed out. As it is she is going to be slightly stressed out when we show up even if she is expecting us to show up. I don't know about you all, but I am tired so I think we should head to the hotel."

Everyone nodded and Donna stepped forward to get a taxi. Once they were all in it and heading towards the hotel they didn't talk because all of them were all lost in their own thoughts. Once at the hotel and in the rooms, that had been reserved for them they sat down looking at one another.

David shook his head as he laughed. "Okay here is the game plan. We take the rest of today to relax and we eat something. Then in about two hours we hit the sack so that we can get up in the morning and get ready to face whatever Brenda throws at us. Brenda has the right to say whatever she thinks and feels because we did betray her and we weren't there for her like we should have been. We have the chance to make it up to her now and that is exactly what all of us are going to do regardless how hard it is for us to do. We will be there for her and do whatever she requires us to do to get back into her good graces. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded but it was Brandon who said "Brenda may be easy going, but we all hurt her a lot so more than likely she is going to make us sweat a little. I love my sister and I have to prove to her that I do because I think my betrayal or what she saw as my betrayal hurt her the worst after what she thought was Dylan's betrayal. I know that she has said that she missed us and she probably does, but it still isn't going to be a cakewalk."

Andrea chuckled. "I think it will be good for us because in the end we will know that Brenda knows that she can now count on us to do anything for her. We broke her trust so we are going to have to earn it back bit by bit and it may take some time, but I know that we can all do it if we put it all out there for her to see. We will have to take it slow because we don't want to scare her off."

Dylan chuckled slightly. "I think Brenda may surprise us, but Andrea is right. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry so I think we should order up some food and relax for a while before we go to bed. I know that we all need to think on what we need and want to say to Brenda when we see her tomorrow."

Brandon nodded and picked up the phone to order room service. Once he was finished giving everyone's orders he sat back and tried not to think about the fact that he missed the first six months of his sister's pregnancy. He knew that the others had to, but he also knew that it hit him and Dylan the hardest on not being there every step of the way for her pregnancy. He could only hope and pray that when he saw her tomorrow that she would realize just how much she meant to him and how much he had missed her. He wouldn't be satisfied until he knew one hundred percent that Brenda realized just how lost he had been without her. He looked at Dylan and saw the look on his face and knew that Dylan too would make sure that she knew just how lost he too had been without her by his side and in his life. He honestly couldn't wait to see Brenda and Dylan back with one another because once they were he would breathe easier knowing that both of them were finally complete again.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be... I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter... The next chapter will see the gang and Brenda reunited... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *grins* I'm back with the next chapter… *snickers* This chapter will have a surprise or two in it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda looked at the man sitting across from her. "Have they left the hotel yet, Jack?"

Jack McKay laughed even as he nodded. "Christine just texted me three minutes ago to let me know they left. Are you ready to see them, Brenda?"

Brenda smiled softly. "I've been ready to see them, Jack. I love the fact that you were able to get my schooling deferred for at least a year. I'm ready to go back home because no matter how much I love Paris I want my children born at home. I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done this last month."

Jack shook his head. "Brenda, I have always known that you and my son were meant to be together. When I learned of your pregnancy I had no doubt that the babies you were and still are carrying were my grandbabies. Christine and the team she has working under her worked hard to make sure that they had everything tied up and those who wished me and mine harm put away because there was no doubt that I wouldn't be showing myself to you. John will be here in three days and then all of us will fly back to L.A. so that you have time to get settled into the new house before you give birth. Mrs. T has already arranged it so that you can still walk with your graduating class at the end of the school year even though you have already technically graduated."

He ran a hand through his hair. "The new house is all set up and ready for you and Dylan to move into. The nurseries have been done to your specifications and John has already reserved you a private birthing room at UCLA Medical Center for when you go into labor. Christine's and my house is right next door for if you need help with anything and it too has been set up. I have already had my lawyer draw up papers to have them served to Kelly Taylor and a judge that Christine and I know has signed off on a restraining order so that Kelly can't come near you, your babies, or Dylan without getting put in jail. You and Dylan deserve to be with one another, Brenda, and I won't let anyone come in between you two when I'm in a position to stop it."

Brenda nodded and smiled softly. "I really do love Dylan, Jack. Now, that I know I can do this without him I want him with me because I love him. I have no doubt that Dylan will be one hell of a father. I know that he will love these babies just as much as I do. I hate that he has missed out on so much of my pregnancy, but yet I made sure to document everything that I could so that he could still be a part of it."

Jack smirked as he stood up. "He's here, Brenda. Are you ready for me to let him in?"

Brenda took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm more than ready, Jack."

Jack grinned and walked towards the door just as a knock sounded on it. He pulled the door open and pulled his shocked son into his arms. "It's great to see you, son."

Dylan hugged his father back just as tightly as he was being hugged. He had known somehow that his dad wasn't dead like he had thought even just for a short period. He choked back a sob when he realized that his dad must have come out of hiding to be with Brenda while she waited on him. "It's great to see you too, dad. I hope that you don't take this the wrong way, dad, but I need to see Brenda."

Jack chuckled and pulled back. He stepped to the side and let Dylan walk into the house followed by the other five teenagers. "She's in the living room which is to the right, son. Brandon, Donna, David, Andrea, and Steve, it is good to see you all as well. Now, finish walking in so that I can shut this door."

Dylan chuckled even as he went into the room that his dad told him to go to. When he saw Brenda, his eyes lit up and he hurried towards her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. He put everything that he felt for her into the kiss. Once he pulled back so that they could both breathe he looked her in the eyes. "Brenda Walsh, I love you with everything I am and everything I have. Will you please take me back?"

Brenda looked at Dylan and let all the love she felt for him show in her eyes. "I love you Dylan McKay, and I will take you back. I'm sorry that I left the way I did, but I really needed a break because seeing you with that bitch was killing me."

Dylan shook his head. "I don't blame you for leaving, Bren. As long as I can keep you now that I have you back I don't care what you choose to do or say."

Brenda chuckled. "When we get back to Beverly Hills we will be moving into a new house, Dylan. The one that you live in currently is too small for you, the babies, and me."

Dylan nodded. "I started looking at houses yesterday, Bren. I was hoping that you would come back with me or shortly after you give birth if you aren't allowed to fly."

Jack laughed. "Son, what Brenda is trying to tell you is that you and her will be moving into a new house that I already bought for you two. The house has twelve bedrooms, eight and a half bathrooms, a modern state of the art kitchen, two offices, a media room, a dining room, two living rooms, a finished basement, five car garage, an indoor and outdoor pool, and one hell of a backyard. It is only ten minutes away from Brenda's parents' house. There are two guest houses on the property and a pool house. I figured that one of the guest houses can be Brandon's if he decides he would like to move out after he turns eighteen years old."

He looked at Steve with narrowed eyes. "I'm hoping that you can help me fill the stables with good horses, Steve."

Steve nodded. "I would be more than happy to help you look for horses that are kid friendly. Has the house been decorated and furnished?"

Jack nodded. "Once Brenda told me how she wanted the house decorated and furnished I let John and Felice Martin know. They along with Jim and Cindy made sure that it was done right because both sets of parents would love to have Brenda back state side. Why don't we leave Dylan and Brenda alone for a while? Why they spend some time together and talk to one another the rest of us can discuss Kelly Taylor and what we're going to do about her."

Everyone nodded and quickly gave Brenda a hug and kiss on the cheek before they followed Jack out of the living room and to the room across from it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda laughed at the look on Dylan's face. "Yes, your dad took over everything."

Dylan grinned at that even as he sat down on one of the couches and pulled Brenda gently down onto his lap. "It saves me from having to search for a house for us. I'm happy that he's been here for you when I haven't. Brenda, I'm so sorry for everything. I need for you to know that I never would have gotten with Kelly if I had known that I never cheated on you with her to begin with. She was pretty much blackmailing me into being with her. You ARE the one that I love and that I have EVER loved, Brenda. Please tell me that you believe me."

Brenda giggled and ran her fingers through Dylan's hair. "Dylan, I believe you and I trust you. I should have known that something wasn't right because of the look I saw in Kelly's eyes when she thought nobody was looking. I have had six months to think and look back on things. My intention when I came here wasn't to be here for forever. I just needed a break so that I could get my head on straight. I love you, Dylan, and I always will. You see me for me just like I see you for you. Kelly has a lot to answer for and she will answer for everything that she has done to us."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I was pregnant when I found out. I'm so sorry that I kept you away from going through this pregnancy with me. I should have emailed you back, but I just needed time to come to terms with everything. Can you forgive me for not telling you that I was pregnant? Can you forgive me for hiding from you?"

Dylan cupped Brenda's face and gently pecked her lips before he looked into her eyes. "I can forgive you for everything, Brenda, as long as you let me be by your side now. I WANT you and MY babies. Those three babies that you are carrying are a part of you and a part of me. They just show the world what we already know and that is that we are completely in love with one another. Do I wish that I was by your side from the beginning? Hell yes, I wish that I was by your side from the beginning. Do I resent the fact that I wasn't? No, I don't because I understand why you didn't tell me right away."

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he caressed Brenda's face. "You are MY WORLD, Brenda. These babies are MY WORLD. Everything that has happened has only made me realized that I NEVER want to be apart from you again. I can handle anything, but I can't handle not having you in my life, by my side, in my arms, or in my bed. We move forward from here and to hell with what anyone else thinks. If you choose to keep modeling after the babies are born then anytime you have to fly to be somewhere else I will go with you as will our children."

Brenda kissed Dylan deeply before she snuggled into chest. "I agree with all of that, Dylan. From now on we are side by side. I have missed you so damn much. There were days when I didn't know how I was going to make it through the day. The only thing that kept me sane besides our babies was knowing that everything I thought I knew was nothing but a lie. When I read about what Kelly did and how she lied about you sleeping with her I could finally breathe easily. As for modeling as long as the sites are close I may do some after the babies are born, but I don't want to fly to different countries for a modeling job until our kids are at least two or three years old."

Dylan's eyes softened at that. "I like the idea of not doing any flying to different countries until the babies are a couple years old. When I learned that Kelly had lied to me and drugged me I felt like I finally got my life back. I was pissed at what she did to me, but I was relieved at the same time because it meant that I NEVER cheated on you. Since our first date my heart, body, and soul has been yours, Bren. I hated that you were hurting because of me and it killed me to see you like that. I just couldn't find a way to make it easier or better for you. I was trapped with that bitch and I couldn't find or see a way out of it until I learned what I did."

Brenda hated seeing the pain that she saw in Dylan's eyes. She wanted him to stop thinking about it so she kissed him with all the love she felt for him in the kiss. When she ended the kiss, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We need to move forward, Dylan, and we can't do that when we keep thinking about the past. We are together now and that is all that matters. Can we just sit here and hold one another?"

Dylan nodded and kissed Brenda on the head. He gently pushed her head down to where it was on his shoulder as he ran a hand across her extended stomach. He loved feeling the hardness of her stomach because he knew that it meant that she was pregnant with his babies. He smiled when he felt one of the babies kick his hand. He had no doubt that his entire face was lit up with the joy that he felt in being able to hold the girl that he loved in his arms. He couldn't wait for them to live with one another. He couldn't wait for the birth of his babies. His eyes slid closed as he felt and heard Brenda's breathing even out as she fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep even with one of the babies kicking at his hand.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I do believe that my muse likes Jack McKay... lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter! This chapter will have a prompt in it from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDI) on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum (HPFCF)! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

AYCEtDIC: 165. (dialogue) Why?/Why what?

 **Word Count: 1,254 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Jack chuckled as he nodded. "Why what?"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Why did you already buy them a house?"

Jack looked at Brandon with a smirk on his face. "I started looking as soon as I found out that Brenda was pregnant. I had a feeling that Brenda would prefer to be back in Beverly Hills. Besides everything is cleared up so I can finally go back to my life now. The house is big enough that they can move around without being on top of one another. It is also big enough that people can visit and stay overnight without fear of being on top of one another."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Brenda, Dylan, and my grandbabies all deserve the best and that is what I have provided. Besides it will piss Kelly off that Brenda is living the life that she has always wanted for herself but failed to get for herself. I won't stand idly by and watch someone hurt a family member whom I love. And, Brandon, make no mistake about it Brenda is very much a daughter to me."

Brandon smiled. "I know that she is, Jack. I'm not criticizing the fact that you bought them a house. I just wanted to know your reasoning behind buying them one. I get that they are going to need their own space. I also think that they deserve it after everything they've been through these last several months. What do you have planned for Kelly?"

Jack's eyes hardened. "She's going to rue the day she decided to mess with my family. I may have changed my ways, but I will always protect my family from any kind of harm. In two days there will be a story posted in the newspaper about how I've been cleared of all charges. In that same issue of the newspaper there will be a story about Brenda and Dylan expecting triplets. The day after that Brenda has an interview with a reporter who she has agreed to give an exclusive to as long as the woman keeps everything factual."

Brandon groaned. "Brenda is going to let everything out and Kelly will be hunted down. This plan won't stress Brenda out will it? I don't want Brenda or the babies she is carrying to be affected by this shit."

Jack shook his head. "Nothing that Christine, Brenda, or me have planned will cause Brenda any harm. We plan on making sure that we hit Kelly right where it hurts. She'll be served papers when we get back to Beverly Hills for a different couple reasons. The police will be serving her with a restraining order at West Beverly in front of everyone. That restraining order will tell her that she can't go near, Brenda, the babies, or Dylan."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Since Brenda could be at your parents' house that means Kelly can't show up there either. Cindy and Jim are also pursuing getting a restraining order against Kelly since in the last several days she has shown up several times. John will be drawing Dylan's blood to check for abnormalities in it because if Kelly has been drugging him a lot he may still have some of it in his blood."

Brandon's eyes flashed. "John knew that we were flying here, Jack. He cornered Dylan about a week ago and demanded that Dylan let him do a physical. John never told Dylan or anyone else what he found out during the physical, but I can tell you that he wasn't happy with whatever it was. Dylan is on some different medications currently to help with something or other. I could kill Kelly for what she has done."

Jack snorted. "Kelly isn't worth going to jail for, Brandon. She'll get what she has coming and there is no way for her to stop the shit storm that is about to hit her. How are you holding up with everything?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I have a lot to make up to Brenda and I can only hope that she'll let me. I shouldn't have acted like I did towards her. All of us have a lot to make up to her. We did everything we could think of to find her and nothing we did worked. If it hadn't been for that article in that magazine we never would have found her."

Jack chuckled at that as he looked at everyone who was now standing next to him. "That would be because Christine used her connections to make sure that nobody could find Brenda. Brandon, Brenda missed you, Dylan, and everyone else, but she needed the time away to clear her head. She needed to know that she was more than your sister and more than Dylan's girlfriend. She had to prove to herself that she could stand on her own two feet. She's more than ready to move back to Beverly Hills."

Donna smiled softly. "I can't wait to shop for the babies. How is Brenda really doing, Jack? Is she just telling us that she's alright or is she really alright?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "She's been homesick and heartsick, Donna. She's had a few problems but for the most part she's healthy. I think that being in Beverly Hills will help her more than any treatment your dad gives her. She's pregnant with triplets so she's automatically high risk with her pregnancy. Even this far into her pregnancy she's still dealing with morning sickness. I think that now that she is back with Dylan that she'll start feeling better."

Steve snickered. "As long as Dylan doesn't make her feel too good we'll be good to go, Jack. Will she be alright to fly?"

Jack nodded. "John and I will be chartering a plane so that she isn't flying commercial. When he flies over he is bring a nurse with him to help keep an eye on Brenda. Even if you guys wouldn't have shown up today or even in the next couple of days we would have been flying back. We already have a room booked for Brenda at UCLA Medical Centre for when she delivers the babies."

Andrea smiled. "That is a good thing then. I checked in on Brenda and Dylan a minute or so ago and they are both asleep. I also snapped a picture of them since they look so cute. Dylan fell asleep with one of his hands on Brenda's stomach. I think that both will sleep better now than they have been. I can tell from the circles under their eyes that neither of them has been sleeping much if at all."

Jack grinned at that and walked away from the group. He stuck his head into the living room and his grin grew as he saw that Dylan held Brenda securely to his side. He knew then that everything would work out like it should. He walked back to the office and looked at everyone. "Dylan and Brenda will be just fine. Most of Brenda's things are packed, but we could get the rest of it packed up for her while her and Dylan get some much needed sleep. Christine will be here in a little bit and then we can decide what to do for dinner."

Everyone nodded and then went about packing up Brenda's things. They wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter... lol... The next chapter will have more Brenda/Dylan along with Jack, John, Donna, Andrea, Steve, David, and Brandon... We will also be back in Beverly Hills by the end of the next chapter!


End file.
